Toda una vida a tu lado, nunca será suficiente
by Ginevre
Summary: Onodera Ritsu ha aceptado, por fin, que sigue profundamente enamorado de Takano Masamune, su primer y único amor, ahora su jefe. Pero el tiránico trato recibido por él en el trabajo, le hace plantearse alejarse de su lado de una vez y para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: No des pie a la tragedia.**_

_Mi nombre es Onodera Ritsu. Tengo casi veintiséis años, un trabajo como editor de shojo manga en el Departamento Emerald de la Editorial Marukawa Shoten que, inesperadamente y contra todo pronóstico, me apasiona, y un jefe tirano que me hace la vida imposible, que es vecino mío puerta con puerta y del que, por si mi desdicha fuera poca, aún estoy profundamente enamorado, como el auténtico idiota que soy. _

_Sí, después de casi todo un año, de haberme engañado a mí mismo millones de veces asegurándome a mí, y a él, que ya no le amo y que no volveré a hacerlo nunca – como sucedió hace diez años -, aunque las mismímas ranas críen pelo, me he visto obligado a aceptar lo inaceptable, a sufrir lo insufrible, aguantando sus broncas, sus desplantes y humillaciones… y sus besos, sus abrazos, su sonrisa, y su maldito pero divino cuerpo desnudo pegado al mío casi cada noche._

_No sé cuánto más voy a poder soportarlo sin derribar por completo mis barreras. ¿Quizá en su próxima sonrisa? ¿En su próxima caricia? ¿En su próximo beso robado? Siento que voy a flotar, y a hundirme de nuevo, de tanto que le quiero, y de lo mucho que él me está haciendo sufrir. Y hoy estoy aquí, en mi puesto de trabajo, frente al suyo, que ahora está vacío gracias a una de esas endemoniadas reuniones que él, ese dictador, Takano-san, mantiene a menudo con los departamentos de Compras y de Administración; pensando en las musarañas... Y debo de tener una expresión bien rara en el rostro, pues Hatori-san – quien acaba de regresar de esa misma reunión con semblante preocupado - me observa de un modo suspicaz, aunque disimulado. Por lo menos, Kisa-san y Mino-san pasan de mí. Menudo consuelo…_

De pronto, Onodera sintió cómo un montón de papeles, enrollados a modo de arma contundente, se estrelló contra su cabeza, e inmediatamente supo quién acababa de hacer su entrada "triunfal".

_Esto no puede seguir así – pensó – Simplemente, no puede seguir así. Esto no es amor, ni es vida, ni es trabajo, ni es nada. No voy a permitir que Takano-san vuelva a desequilibrarme ni un segundo más._

Se giró rápidamente, dispuesto a responder con acidez, pero la penetrante voz de su jefe se le adelantó, acompañada de una mirada de profundo enfado. En ella, el chico pudo ver también intenso dolor, algo que lo descolocó por completo.

- Takano-san… - no pudo evitar decir, comenzando a preocuparse.

- Calla, idiota. Si eres capaz de estar embobado mirando a la nada, también lo eres de pasar por la imprenta a recoger las malditas muestras en color defectuosas – Takano le ordenó sin miramiento.

Hatori, que no había dejado de observar la escena sin perderse ni una coma, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo muy hondo se había roto dentro de Onodera; no era la mirada de rebeldía mezclada con fastidio, como él acostumbraba mostrar, la que este acababa de devolver a su jefe, sino una casi completamente vacía, como ida, y a la vez, muy en el fondo, llena de profundo sufrimiento. Vio tanto dolor en los ojos de ambos hombres, que todas, absolutamente todas sus sospechas, fueron confirmadas. Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Onodera se ponía la chaqueta, cogía su bolsa de trabajo y se marchaba del departamento sin decir ni una palabra más. Mientras, Takano se había dejado caer pesadamente en su silla, había cogido de forma distraída el primer documento que había encima de su mesa, y fingía estarlo estudiando con demasiado interés.

Hattoi sabía perfectamente qué estaba sucediendo, tenía demasiada experiencia en aquel tema como para no ser capaz de interpretar todos esos síntomas, que él mismo había sufrido en sus propias carnes; lo que en parte no sabía, era porqué. En cambio, tenía bien claro que, tuviese el motivo que tuviese, el trato que Takano-san estaba dando a Onodera, no era justo; en absoluto. Así que se puso en pie y siguió al castaño con paso firme. Como subdirector del departamento, tenía que darle unas palabras de aliento, apoyarle; su trabajo era demasiado bueno, demasiado valioso, como para permitirle que pudiese siquiera plantearse lo contrario; y también era demasiado buena persona.

Así que se apresuró en seguir a Onodera, y estaba apunto de alcanzarle, cuando pudo ver cómo una hermosa mujer, podría decirse que de belleza arrebatadora, cortaba el paso a su subordinado con descaro y prácticamente se echaba en sus brazos. Discretamente, se hizo pasar desapercibido tras una de las mamparas que separaban algunas de las mesas.

De lo que no se había dado cuenta, es de que Takano también se había levantado de su asiento y se había dedicado a seguirlos a ambos. Al ver su extraña reacción, también el moreno se ocultó discretamente tras una de las estanterías.

- ¿Qué hace un hombre tan sexy como tú en un sitio como este? – la joven provocó a Onodera descaradamente, con una sonrisa insinuante en el rostro.

Hattori esperaba que el pobre Onodera enrojeciese como la grana, pues ya estaba más que familiarizado con sus constantes ataques de timidez. Por ello, lo que contempló después hizo que abriese los ojos como platos. El chico acababa de tomar a la joven en sus brazos, con total descaro y familiaridad, la había arqueado hacia atrás como un casanova, sosteniéndola por la cintura, mientras la miraba, arrogante, y sus labios casi se rozaron con los de ella, antes de decirle:

- Te estaba esperando, muñeca. Sólo tú eres mi destino.

Takano, sintiendo que todo su mundo se derrumbaba sin remedio, por un momento se agarró a la pared, intentando volver a respirar, y se marchó, sin que ninguno de los presentes hubiese llegado a notar su presencia.

Hatori no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos. ¿Onodera estaba montando una escena como aquella? ¿Y en el trabajo? No sabía si más sorprendido o indignado, salió con firmeza del discreto lugar tras el que los había observado, y de dos zancadas, se plantó ante ellos.

- ¡Onodera-san! ¿Qué significa todo esto?

El chico se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula, tanto, que se olvidó de que la joven aún permanecía subyugada entre sus brazos y la soltó, haciendo que sus pobres huesos diesen de lleno contra el suelo.

- Hatori-san – tartamudeó, enrojeciendo hasta la punta de las orejas; mientras, intentaba ayudar a la chica a que se pusiese en pie de nuevo.

Ella le dirigió una cariñosa mirada de reproche y sonrió abiertamente. Se notaba que la situación la estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- Hatori-san – él tartamudeó, azorado. - Esta es mi prima, Onodera Rika. Ella es una famosa escritora de novelas románticas.

- Encantada – la chica le alargó la mano, sin un ápice de vergüenza. – Perdona por esta escenita, ha sido culpa mía. Desde pequeños, Ritsu ha sido tan tímido en cuestiones amorosas, y se le ve tan mono y adorable cuando lo hago pasar por una situación "comprometida", que siempre que nos encontramos, lo persigo una y otra vez poniéndole en aprietos – sonrió todavía más, divertida. – Pero el muy tontito, al hacerse mayor se ha dado cuenta de que, el único modo de detenerme, es seguirme la corriente, o atacarme él mismo, si se tercia. Y aquí nos tienes, montando una escenita al más puro estilo shojo. Te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Debes de ser su jefe, Takano-san. ¿Me equivoco?

- Un poquito – el hombre sonrió de forma distendida. Ahora toda aquella circunstancia, por fin, le encajaba, incluso llegó a parecerle divertida, dada la percepción tan acertada que Rika tenía de su primo. – Soy Hatori Yoshiuki, subdirector del departamento Emerald. Es un placer conocer a tan reputada y premiada escritora – estrechó la femenina mano con la suya, encantador.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa totalmente adorable, complacida, y Hatori pensó que si él no tuviese tan claros sus sentimientos hacia Chiaki, habría sido capaz de perseguir aquella sonrisa angelical hasta el fin del mundo, si hiciese falta. Aquella mujer era todo un carácter, aderezado por una infinita belleza. No le extrañaba que Onodera se viese en aprietos para poder mantenerla a raya.

- El placer es mío – ella respondió con amabilidad. -¿Sabes? Tampoco tú estás nada mal, Hatori – le guiñó un ojo con inocente picardía, y el chico enrojeció, sin poder evitarlo. – Bueno, primito – volvió a dirigirse a Onodera, que la miraba con una gota de sudor resbalando desde su frente. – Seguramente, nos veremos más seguido por aquí, ya que estoy pensando en trabajar para la editorial Marukawa, si llegamos a un acuerdo conveniente para ambas partes.

- ¿Y-y mi padre? – el chico le preguntó, totalmente sorprendido.

- Ya sabes cómo es el tío – ella respondió, sin más. – Necesito alas, Ritsu. Tú sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando.

- Lo sé – él acarició su mejilla con infinito cariño. – Será un placer tenerte aquí, si finalmente ese es el caso.

- Estoy convencida de ello. Por el momento, el placer ha sido mío, por volver a verte. Últimamente, eres muy caro de ver.

- Lo siento.

- Tú siempre tan amable. Cuídate, primito. Y tú también, Hatori. Me encantará que nos encontremos de nuevo – guiñó un ojo al subdirector, y este sintió un deseo loco de que la tierra le tragase en aquel mismo momento y en aquel mismo lugar.

Cuando Rika se hubo marchado, Onodera dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

- Realmente, siento lo que ha pasado – volvió a disculparse con Hatori.

- No te preocupes. Debe ser… curioso, por no decir algo más fuerte, convivir con un pariente como ella.

- Más bien es… estresante. Pero Rika es mi mejor amiga; siempre lo ha sido. Apoya mis decisiones contra viento y marea, y yo me dejaría cortar una mano por ella, si fuese necesario.

Hatori asintió, indicándole que podía comprenderle.

- Onodera-san. Antes de que vayas a la imprenta, quiero que sepas, que tu trabajo está siendo muy bien valorado en nuestro departamento, y que te has convertido en una pieza imprescindible para él.

Onodera lo miró, lleno de sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto ahora? – le preguntó, extrañado.

- Tú solamente no lo olvides nunca, ¿vale? – insistió, de forma enigmática. – Ve a cumplir con tu cometido.

- V-vale – Onodera asintió, aún con extrañeza. Pero no quiso ahondar en el asunto, al darse cuenta de que el otro no pensaba añadir nada más.

Un par de horas después, regresó a la editorial Marukawa, completamente exhausto. Había tenido que discutir arduamente con el jefe de rotativos, para conseguir hacerse con las malditas pruebas de color fallidas, del que, por el momento, iba a ser el primer libro de ilustraciones del mangaka revelación de la temporada, que había vendido miles y miles de copias de su obra de bautismo, y que, precisamente, él mismo se encargaba de editar. Takano-san, y con razón, no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto que pudiese llevar a la filtración de la tan esperada obra del autor, antes de que la editorial Marukawa Shoten la hiciese ver la luz, con la consiguiente pérdida de ventas. Pero el jefe de rotativos no veía el tema del mismo modo, y consideraba una falta de confianza que el departamento Emerald le estuviese pidiendo aquellas copias, poniendo en entredicho su honradez. Hubo de negociar, lidiar, e incluso rogar, para que después de aquello las relaciones entre la gran imprenta y la editorial no se empañasen. Pero lo había conseguido, y se sentía satisfecho por ello.

Aún así, sabía que aquella era una más de las pruebas a las que Takano-san lo sometía constantemente y, aunque no le importaba, pues por ello, estaba adquiriendo una experiencia y una seguridad en sí mismo aplastantes, sentía que en esta ocasión, tras aquel encargo había habido algo más, y aquello le cabreaba de un modo casi incontrolable.

Decidió no pensar más en ello y recuperar el dominio de sus nervios. Por nada del mundo, daría a entender a aquel déspota que le afectaban sus tiránicas decisiones. Así que subió en el ascensor, caminó tranquilamente hasta alcanzar el puesto donde Takano, en aquel momento, estaba dando el visto bueno a uno de los trabajos de Kisa-san, y depositó en su mesa las tan codiciadas impresiones de color.

- Aquí las tienes, Takano-san – afirmó, y se marchó a ocupar su puesto, donde rápidamente se centró en su trabajo, aislándose del resto.

Sin embargo, y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, pocos segundos tardó en estallar la tormenta.

- ¿Pero tú eres inútil? – Takano le gritó sin contemplaciones - ¡Aquí tan sólo hay ocho de las impresiones erróneas de color! ¿Dónde están las otras cuatro? ¿De qué nos sirve tener estas ocho, si no podemos ocultarlas todas? ¿Qué pasa, que ahora también has perdido el sentido común?

Sus tres compañeros prendieron sus miradas de ambos, alarmados. A pesar de su rudeza, y de que pudiese tener o no razón, Takano jamás había tratado a Onodera, ni a ninguno de ellos, con semejante desprecio.

De forma inesperada, Onodera dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa, y se encaró a su superior con la voz demasiado fría, para el fuego que ardía en sus airados ojos.

- Takano-san, ya que has perdido la memoria, te diré que las otras cuatro copias erróneas de color las trajiste tú, nada más enterarte de que estaban comenzando a aparecer errores en el rotativo. Estas son las ocho que se crearon después – explicó sin exaltarse. – Si mi profunda inutilidad aún no me impide sumar con corrección, cuatro más ocho hacen un total de doce. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Takano lo miró con la boca abierta. Por primera vez en el tiempo en que todos ellos lo conocían, se había quedado sin palabras.

- Interpretaré tu silencio como un sí – Onodera anunció, mientras abría su portátil y comenzaba a escribir algo en él a la carrera.

Con la presión demasiado fuerte de uno de los botones de su teclado, mandó a la impresora común un documento, que tras ponerse en pie y caminar hacia la máquina, recogió y leyó con concienzuda lentitud, firmó, y dejó, con un golpe sordo de su mano, encima de la mesa de su jefe.

El moreno lo tomó entre sus manos de mala gana, lo leyó, y traspasó los ojos del más joven, lleno de ira, mientras lo rompía en mil pedazos.

- Esta es mi respuesta a tu petición de traslado – respondió con voz autoritaria, que no dejaba lugar a la réplica.

- Ah, perfecto – Onodera respondió, dando rienda suelta a su propia ira. - ¿Pues sabes cual es al mía? Que estoy harto de tus humillaciones, de tus gritos, de tu arrogancia y de tu tiranía. Que si pensabas que puedes manejarme como a un títere, déjame decirte que la llevas clara. Y que espero no volver a verte jamás, ni dentro, ni fuera del trabajo. Considéralo mi renuncia irrevocable.

Le dio la espalda con dignidad, recogió su chaqueta y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Mino-san y Kisa-san estaban pasmados, no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar; la tristeza y la indignación invadieron sus corazones de un modo aplastante. Pero se veían incapaces de reaccionar hasta haber asimilado lo sucedido.

En cambio, Hatori cogió a Takano por un brazo.

- Tengo que hablar contigo – era una orden, no una petición.

El hombre duro, seguro de sí mismo, luchador y orgulloso que Takano-san siempre había sido, lo miró ahora con los ojos desenfocados, como si un fuerte puñetazo lo hubiese alejado del mundo real.

- ¿Q-qué? – consiguió articular a duras penas.

- Takano-san, tenemos que hablar – el otro repitió, cortante.

Tiró de él, hasta que logró que su jefe lo siguiese hasta una de las salas de reuniones, que ahora permanecía vacía. Cuando ambos hombres se vieron a salvo de oídos y miradas indiscretas, Hattori se encaró con Takano.

- Él no sabe nada de la proposición que el departamento de Literatura va a hacerle, Takano-san – comenzó con inmensa dureza en su voz. – Y esa mujer, de la que él parecía tan encandilado, no es más que su prima hermana.

Por un momento, Takano lo miró sin ser capaz de comprender.

- Por la bronca que has montado hace un momento, deduzco que has contemplado parte de la escena entre Onodera-san y la señorita Onodera Rika. ¿Me equivoco?

Como vio que el otro no podía articular palabra, pero que por su mirada había comprendido la implicación de sus palabras, decidió continuar.

- Takano-san, no me tomes por idiota, ni por un adolescente. Sé perfectamente qué significa lo que llevo viendo desde hace tiempo en tus ojos, y también en los suyos – le apretó el hombro con fuerza, mientras el otro lo contemplaba con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y la conmoción. - Lo sé demasiado bien, porque yo mismo lo he vivido. Él se ha marchado, y si dejas el tema de este modo, para no volver. Nunca – dejó que esa última palabra se abriera paso a la fuerza hasta las entrañas de Takano. - Te diría que me da igual, y que no soy quién para meterme en vuestra vida personal. Pero por un lado, él se está convirtiendo en uno de los mejores editores que conoceré jamás, no puedo permitirme perderlo, ni tú tampoco. Y por otro, no puedo quedarme parado ante la injusticia que estás cometiendo, no sólo con él, sino contigo mismo. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

- ¡Mierda! – el moreno se tapó la cara con las manos.

- No es momento para mierdas, sino para acciones. ¡Takano-san! – le gritó, exasperado.

Por toda respuesta, el hombre se puso en pie, y salió del cuarto como una exhalación, camino de la salida. Bajó las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, incapaz de aguardar hasta que llegase el ascensor, y corrió fuera del edificio como si la vida le fuese en ello.

En la calle miró hacia todos lados, desesperado, pero no pudo hallar a Onodera por ninguna parte.

Alguien le cogió con fuerza por un brazo, y casi estaba apunto de darle un fuerte puñetazo para liberarse de su captor y correr a la desesperada en cualquier dirección, cuando sus ojos se hallaron de frente con la seria mirada de Yokozawa Mutou. Sin pronunciar palabra, el hombre alargó su brazo libre y apuntó con un dedo en una determinada dirección.

- ¡Te debo una, Mutou! –Takano le agradeció, ya comenzando a correr de nuevo, casi sin aliento.

- Ya… - Yokozawa-san murmuró con tristeza. Tiró a la papelera la colilla del cigarro que acababa de apagar, y entró en la editorial con paso decidido.

- ¡Onodera! ¡Onodera! – Takano comenzó a gritar como loco, una vez hubo localizado la espalda del castaño, que en aquel momento, cruzaba una calle con paso furioso. - ¡Onodera!

Hubo de obligarse a apresurar aún más el paso, para poder dar alcance al otro chico, que en ningún momento se detuvo; ni siquiera se giró para mirarle.

- ¡Onodera! – gritó una vez más, mientras lo tomaba con fuerza por un brazo y le hacía girarse frente a él.

Pero el otro fue más rápido y, cogiéndole totalmente desprevenido, le estampó un sonoro puñetazo en el rostro, que le partió el labio inferior.

- ¡No vuelvas a seguirme! ¡Ni siquiera me hables! ¡Nunca más!

El chico se desasió del agarrón dando un fuerte tirón, y continuó cruzando la calle sin mirar atrás.

- Onodera… - Takano murmuró, inmóvil, viendo cómo se alejaba, como si le hubiesen pegado los pies al suelo.

De pronto, un fuerte estruendo se clavó en su cerebro como una lanza al rojo vivo, pero no tuvo la suficiente lucidez como para reaccionar con rapidez. El estridente pitido del claxon de un inmenso camión que se acercaba a gran velocidad, sonó una y otra vez, ordenándole que se apartase de en medio de la calle; pero él, ni siquiera se inmutó.

En cambio, Onodera, alertado por tanto ruido, se giró rápidamente, apunto de ver cómo el monstruoso camión se abalanzaba directo hacia el cuerpo estático de Takano. Un grito sordo salió de su garganta, aterrado, mientras corría, vuelta atrás, como un demente.

- ¡Takano-san! – logró articular por fin, mientras alcanzaba al moreno y le hacía regresar a la acera de un fuerte empujón, tomando su lugar.

El olor penetrante de caucho quemado invadió sus fosas nasales, justo antes de que el chasis del camión lo lanzase varios metros por delante de él. Notó un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, y aunque trató de mantener la consciencia con todas sus fuerzas, se vio envuelto en una espesa niebla, de la que no fue capaz de regresar.

- ¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsuuuuuuu! – Takano se puso en pie rápidamente y corrió hasta arrodillarse junto al cuerpo inerte del herido. Las lágrimas se desbordaron por su rostro de forma descontrolada, pero ni siquiera pudo notarlas. - ¡Ritsuuuuuu! – sólo podía gritar y gritar, mientras el dolor destrozaba sus entrañas. - ¡Por Dios! ¡Un médico! ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!

El conductor del camión, un maduro y rechoncho hombre de cara bondadosa, se dejó caer junto a ambos, sollozando también, desesperado. Se había dejado las cuatro ruedas del camión en la frenada, y el estómago se había mudado a su garganta, destrozado por la tragedia.

Un espeso charco de sangre comenzó a extenderse desde la inerte cabeza de Onodera.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a** NAKAMURA SHUNGIKU** y a** FUJISAKI MIYAKO**, los únicos y verdaderos dueños de todos los personajes de este fic, el haber creado un manga y anime tan impresionantes, como lo es **SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI**.

He de confesar que, gracias a ellos, he cogido el gusto por un género que creí jamás poder llegar a comprender; el yaoi. Lo que, por otro lado, me demuestra una vez más, que todo lo bueno, que está hecho desde el corazón, con respeto y con buen gusto, seguirá siempre siendo bueno, hable de lo que hable y trate el tema que trate. Para mí, y sé que para mucha gente que sigue este famoso manga y anime con ilusión, esa obra no es buena, sino inmejorable.

Así que, para los que ya conocéis a estos magníficos personajes pero deseáis leer la visión de una humilde fan más sobre ellos, a los que deseáis conocerles, o a los que, simplemente, habéis aterrizado en este fic por error o simple curiosidad, deseo que vuestra amable lectura no resulte en vano.

Nos vemos pronto con el próximo capítulo.

**Ginevre.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: Tu bondad será recompensada.**_

Takano caminaba por la sala de espera del hospital como un león enjaulado. Hacía más de una hora que los enfermeros se habían llevado a Onodera a la sala de pruebas, después de que una ambulancia los hubiese trasladado a ambos al centro hospitalario más cercano, y desde entonces, absolutamente nadie se había acercado a darle noticia alguna. Estaba apunto de perder los nervios; ni siquiera le habían permitido fumar para intentar contenerse. No sabía si reír de pura histeria, si gritar o ponerse a llorar; solo podía pensar en que, si Ritsu moría, cogería lo primero que se cruzase en su camino y que pudiese servirle como arma, y se quitaría la vida con ello.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó como un loco, desesperado.

Las demás personas que compartían la sala con él, a la espera de noticias de sus propios familiares y amigos, por un ínfimo momento lo miraron llenos de compasión, para luego volver a encerrarse en sus propias miserias. Y finalmente, él se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, resbalando por la pared en la que, descuidadamente, se había apoyado, mientras se llevaba la mano al labio inferior, que volvía a sangrarle debido al esfuerzo. Aquel labio partido era clara prueba de que debería haber sido él, y no Ritsu, quien estuviese luchando ahora por su vida en la solitaria cama de un hospital. Pero no era así, y aquella culpabilidad, mezclada con el dolor y el temor a la pérdida, amenazaba con ahogarlo por completo. Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que las lágrimas huyesen de ellos, y enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

- Takano-san – escuchó una voz muy cercana y conocida, que le hablaba de forma tranquilizadora. – Takano-san – una mano se apoyó en su hombro suavemente.

- Hatori – respondió, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo como si su segundo al mando se hubiese convertido en su ángel salvador. – Siento haberte llamado, pero no sabía a quién acudir.

Hatori Yoshiuki no le preguntó por qué razón no había pedido apoyo a Yokozawa-san, pues tampoco le importaba, aunque sí le parecía extraño que él no lo hubiese hecho. Tan sólo quería ayudar, y además, estaba tan preocupado como él, pues apreciaba a Onodera con total sinceridad.

- ¿Hay alguna noticia sobre el estado de Onodera-san? – quiso saber, angustiado.

Takano negó con la cabeza, de forma lastimera.

- No, y eso es lo que me está desquiciando.

- No tener noticias no es una mala noticia – le sonrió con amabilidad. – Intenta tranquilizarte. Seguramente, Onodera-san estará bien, ya lo verás.

- ¿Cómo diablos voy a tranquilizarme, si él ha sido atropellado por mi culpa? – dio un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo, y el punzante dolor que sintió en la muñeca no fue capaz de distraerle del desgarro que estaba acabando con su corazón.

- Cuando me has llamado, no he podido entender bien lo que me has contado; estabas demasiado nervioso. ¿Cómo ha sucedido?

- No sé bien cómo ha sucedido. Yo le seguía, lo he detenido a la fuerza, pero él me ha dado un puñetazo y se ha vuelto a marchar, y todo se ha tornado difuso para mí. Me he quedado en medio de la calle, como un idiota. ¡Como un idiota! ¡Maldita sea!

- Takano-san, por favor, serénate.

- Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Ritsu enviándome a la acera de un fuerte empujón; y después a él tendido en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre que no dejaba de manar de su cabeza – enterró de nuevo la cara entre sus manos.

- Comprendo…

De forma inesperada, el sonido del teléfono alertó al joven de que alguien le llamaba. Inmediatamente, descolgó para no perturbar el dolor de los presentes, y respondió.

- Yoshino.

- ¿Dónde estás, Tori? Ya es muy tarde y aún no has venido a casa, como me habías prometido. Estoy preocupado – escuchó la voz del chico a través del auricular.

- Yoshino, estoy en el hospital, pero no te preocupes, no me pasa nad…

- ¿En el hospital? ¿En qué hospital? – escuchó el grito histérico del otro.

- En el más cercano a la Editorial Murukawa, pero no soy yo quien…

- ¡Estaré ahí en diez minutos! ¡Aguanta! – fue de nuevo interrumpido sin miramiento.

- Yoshino, no… ¡Yoshino! – pero su interlocutor acababa de colgar. Suspirando, se hizo a la idea de que, dentro de nada, Takano y él serían acompañados por su propio motivo de vivir.

Con sólo imaginar que fuese Yoshino Chiaki quien estuviese en el lugar de Onodera, la boca del estómago se le hacía un nudo. Por ello, podía comprender a la perfección cómo se estaba sintiendo Takano. Cogió a su jefe por ambos hombros y lo animó con un gesto, casi lo obligó, a que tomase asiento en una de las sillas, y él se sentó a su lado.

- Saldrá de esta, tiene que salir de esta – le aseguró, queriendo creer con todas sus fuerzas en sus propias palabras.

Takano asintió, y ambos hombres quedaron en silencio, hasta que minutos después, un hombre joven, de pelo moreno y ojos vivaces, entró en tromba, localizó a Hatori con la mirada, y corrió hacia él, desesperado.

-T-tori – lo abrazó sin pensar en lo que hacía, sólo dejándose llevar. – Cuando en recepción me han dicho que no eras uno de los pacientes de este hospital, te juro que el estómago ha estado apunto de salirme por la boca. Entonces he pensado que podrías haber venido como acompañante. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – quiso saber, extrañado.

Mas de pronto se dio cuenta de por quién estaba acompañado el otro, y miró a ambos sin comprender. Takano lo miraba también, de un modo muy particular, pues él sí había comprendido.

- Es Onodera-san quien ha sufrido un grave accidente – Hatori le explicó en pocas palabras.

- ¿Onodera-san? No puede ser… ¿Pero cómo ha sucedido?

- Este no es momento para detalles, Yoshino.

- Lo siento – se disculpó, compungido. - ¿Y cómo está él?

- Aún no lo sabemos – Takano murmuró, con semblante destrozado.

- Por favor, ¿el acompañante de Onodera Ritsu? – los tres hombres escucharon la petición de una enfermera que acababa de entrar en la sala.

Inmediatamente, Takano se puso en pie y se apresuró a reunirse con ella. Hatori y Yoshino le siguieron de cerca.

- Señor…

- Takano – el moreno se apresuró a responder.

- Bien. Takano-san. Le informo que su amigo acaba de ser trasladado a una de las habitaciones de planta. Su situación está estable y fuera de peligro, así que, si usted lo desea, puede pasar a hacerle compañía – el hombre soltó un sonido ronco de alegría, casi atragantándose. - ¿Va a ser usted quien se quede con él?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Perfecto. Sígame, entonces.

- Ve, Takano-san – Hatori le animó, sonriente. – Y no te preocupes por el trabajo. Yo te supliré todos los días que sea necesario.

Takano estrechó la mano de Hatori con fuerza, agradecido.

- Confío en ti, amigo – le agradeció de todo corazón.

Hatori asintió con firmeza, prometiendo dar lo mejor de sí mismo, con aquel gesto, y Takano desapareció tras la enfermera.

Yoshino exhaló con fuerza, contento.

- Me alegra saber que todo ha quedado en un susto. Onodera-san es una de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca – afirmó con sinceridad.

- Sí que lo es – Hatori se sumó, de forma distraída, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del hospital. Mas cuando recorrían uno de los pasillos, de pronto se detuvo, tomó a su compañero por la barbilla, y depositó en sus labios un fugaz beso, antes de reanudar su camino. – Chiaki, esta noche voy a quedarme a dormir en tu casa, y no te vas a escapar de mis brazos hasta que tenga que marcharme a trabajar – declaró con voz demasiado seria.

- Tori… ¿qué te pasa? – el más bajo le preguntó, extrañado. Su rostro había enrojecido como la grana. Pero sonrió de nuevo, inmensamente feliz.

- Pasa que te quiero. Nada más.

- Tori… Yo también te quiero.

- Lo sé. Por eso me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Los dos hombres siguieron caminando, sintiendo una inmensa alegría, empañada por la preocupación, aún presente, por el estado de salud de Onodera-san.

Unas horas después, Onodera abrió los ojos lentamente, y al hacerlo, sintió un dolor desgarrador. ¿Quién demonios se estaba dedicando a tocar la batería en su cabeza? Volvió a cerrarlos y dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de atreverse siquiera a intentar abrirlos de nuevo. Se sentía desorientado, perdido, agotado… Necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba, y porqué su cuerpo, rebelde, se negaba a responderle.

Decidió abrir los párpados de nuevo, con sumo cuidado; total, no había prisa, si su cuerpo se negaba a ovedecerle; no sabía siquiera en qué día se encontraba. Lentamente, miró a su alrededor: pronto pudo comprender que se hallaba tumbado en una cama de hospital, en una habitación pequeña y especialmente blanca, impoluta… Escuchó un ruido sordo; un pequeño aparato emitía débiles sonidos, que parecían ser los de su propio corazón. Buscó en su pecho las ventosas que, efectivamente, servían para monitorizar sus pulsaciones; ahí estaban. Sin duda, aquello era un hospital, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo él allí? ¿Y por qué?

Otro sonido llamó su atención con insistencia: un pequeño movimiento a su izquierda. Giró su rostro hacia aquel lado con infinita lentitud; el dolor de cabeza todavía le estaba matando. Una figura, de pelo negro como la misma noche, al parecer yacía dormida, inmóvil pero inquieta, con el rostro enterrado entre los brazos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, y los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente de forma desordenada: Takano-san.

Alzó una mano con miedo, despacio, débilmente, y la posó sobre aquella cabeza con ternura. El hombre que yacía aún dormido, al notar aquel contacto, alzó la cabeza, somnoliento, y lo miró: profundas ojeras circundaban unos ojos hinchados, sin duda por el incesante llanto. Unos labios resecos, el inferior surcado por una herida aún abierta, se movieron sin apenas percibirlo, mientras aquellos ojos marrones lo adoraban con infinito dolor.

- Ritsu – tan sólo pudo escuchar, y hubo de esforzarse para hacerlo.

Sintió una infinita alegría, incomparable con nada más en el mundo, y su mano se desvió, temblorosa, para acariciar con ternura la herida del labio, que sabía bien que él mismo había causado.

- Takano-san, ¿estás bien? – no pudo evitar preguntar, pues saber aquello era lo único que le importaba.

Por toda respuesta, una risa nerviosa salió de aquellos labios que tanto amaba. Y en aquel momento, Onodera comprendió tantas y tantas cosas…

- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Eres tú quien me ha salvado la vida a costa de arriesgar la tuya – escuchó de nuevo, con aquella profunda voz, ahora rota por una inmensa emoción. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Feliz – notó que enrojecía como un colegial.

Sintió que todo el dolor, el orgullo y el rencor, el pasado… eran una confusa niebla, un mal recuerdo, una vana pesadilla, y sonrió.

- Perdóname – rogó, desde lo más hondo de su corazón. – Perdóname – repitió. Lo habría dicho una y mil veces, pero el sufrimiento de los ojos del hombre que tanto amaba atenazó su garganta, y sólo pudo ofrecerle su mirada sincera y anhelante.

- ¿Que te perdone? Aquí el único imbécil he sido yo. El único arrogante, capullo, necio e inútil, he sido yo.

- Takano-san – intentó interrumpirle, pero fue completamente inútil. El moreno había dado ya rienda suelta a todo el temor, el sufrimiento, la culpabilidad y el dolor que lo estaban destrozando, y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

- Te he estado maltratando desde que comenzaste a trabajar conmigo, arrastrándote por los suelos, sólo porque esperaba de ti mucho más que de todos los demás, tanto como empleado, como persona; porque necesitaba tenerte, dominarte, porque el hombre que amo debía de ser mío… y tenía que quererme, aunque fuese a pesar de sus propios sentimientos. Onodera-san, yo lo…

- Masamune – le interrumpió con voz imperiosa.

Los ojos del moreno se clavaron en los suyos, con incrédula sorpresa. Lo había llamado por su nombre, después de tanto tiempo.

- Te amo, Masamune – se oyó decir, apenas sin pretenderlo; e inmediatamente después su corazón sintió una liberación infinita, se volvió liviano, dispuesto de nuevo a volver a volar. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en decir aquellas palabras sanadoras, llenas de esperanza, de generosidad y de bondad? ¿Por qué se había empeñado de un modo tan irracional en hacer sufrir y en seguir sufriendo?

Los ojos de Takano se agrandaron como platos, y su cuerpo adoptó una parálisis nerviosa.

- Te amo, Masamune – Ritsu repitió serenamente, emocionado; aunque en aquel momento, nadie habría sido capaz de distinguir su rostro de un tomate maduro. – No sé cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo y demostrártelo para que me creas, pero así es. Tú has querido que te quiera, y te quiero con delirio, Takano Masamune. Y te seguiré queriendo hasta que muera.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No hables de muerte! – Masamune le gritó, intentando contener las lágrimas. - ¿No ha sido ya suficiente con creer que podía perderte? – giró el rostro, para que Onodera no le viera llorar.

- Por eso también, perdóname.

- ¡Por todo lo que más quieras! ¡Para ya de disculparte, o vas a volverme loco!

- Te amo – repitió una vez más, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Maldición! Te gusta dejarme en ridículo. No has parado hasta hacerme llorar como un adolescente – intentó secarse las lágrimas de un brusco manotazo, avergonzado.

- Bueno… Lo mereces. Tú no has parado hasta hacer que te ame como un desesperado.

- ¡Tú siempre tan directo! Ahora en serio, Ritsu, ¿cómo te encuentras? – intentó desviar la conversación con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo que en serio? ¿Es que acaso hasta ahora he estado hablando en broma? ¿Llevas todo un año acosándome, diciéndome que me amas y pidiendo que te ame, y ahora no eres capaz de afrontar mis propios sentimientos? – casi le gritó, molesto.

Pero inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza por el fuerte pinchazo que sintió, por haberse alterado, y al hacerlo, palpó un apretado vendaje rodeándole la frente, que le llegaba hasta la nuca. Se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, hasta que el dolor comenzó a remitir.

- Voy en busca del doctor – escuchó la angustiada voz de Takano, junto al ruido de una silla apartada con urgencia.

- Sólo quédate a mi lado – le rogó suavemente, para que el dolor no volviese a taladrarle. – No es más que un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Me siento como si me hubiese pasado por encima una estampida de elefantes, nada más – intentó tranquilizarlo.

- Ritsu…

- Y así ha sido, a todos los efectos – ambos hombres escucharon una amable voz desde la puerta. – Aunque las consecuencias no han sido tan fatales como hubiese podido temerse. Me alegro de verle despierto, Onodera-san; esa es una buenísima señal, que confirma mi diagnóstico.

- ¿Doctor? – Ritsu miró al hombre de bata blanca con duda.

- Bueno… con este atuendo, bien podría ser pastelero. Pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que está en lo cierto, joven. Soy el doctor Miura Kotaro, para servirle – el hombre afable, y de pelo blanco, le explicó con una sonrisa, intentando animar a ambos, pues al entrar, había notado demasiado sufrimiento en aquella sala. – Ya he explicado antes a este joven tan serio y preocupado, que no se ha separado de su lado ni por un momento, que sus lesiones no son graves. Tan sólo necesita reposo absoluto durante una semana, y pronto se hallará como nuevo.

- Entonces… ¿Puedo marcharme? – el castaño quiso saber, esperanzado.

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa, jovencito? – el doctor le preguntó, divertido. – Pasará aquí esta noche, en observación, para asegurarnos de que el fuerte golpe que ha recibido en la cabeza no va a tener ninguna consecuencia. Y si todo se desarrolla según lo esperado, mañana a primera hora se podrá marchar.

- La cabeza… - volvió a palparse el vendaje de forma distraída. – Sí, la siento como si toda una banda de música estuviese tocando heavy en mi cerebro.

El hombre rió.

- Tranquilo. Pronto los músicos irán desfilando de uno en uno, y ya no volverán. Bien, les dejo que continúen con su animada conversación. Regresaré dentro de media hora para hacerle algunas pruebas rutinarias.

Miura-san se dio la vuelta y se marchó alegremente para continuar con su ronda.

- Voy a avisar a tus padres para que mañana vengan a por ti – Takano se ofreció amablemente, aunque había inmensa tristeza en sus ojos.

- Ni se te ocurra. Mis padres no tienen nada que ver en esto; tú, sí.

- ¿C-cómo? – Takano buscó sus ojos con todo el dolor y la culpabilidad del mundo reflejados en los suyos, sintiendo que, por fin, Onodera lo estaba culpando de lo sucedido.

- Takano-san… - el rubor de Ritsu regresó a sus mejillas – Quería decir que… me gustaría quedarme contigo, si no es demasiada molestia. S-sólo hasta que yo pueda volver a valerme por mí mismo. Te prometo que no te causaré problemas. Es s-sólo que… quiero estar contigo.

- ¿A qué viene eso de Takano-san de nuevo? – Takano intentó parecer ofendido, para disimular el incipiente llanto que amenazaba otra vez con traicionarle.

- Masamune… por favor…

El moreno se sentó a un lado de la cama con sumo cuidado, y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

- Ritsu, si te quedas en mi casa, te juro que jamás te permitiré que vuelvas a marcharte – intentó que sonase a amenaza, pero al castaño de ojos verdes le sonó a música celestial.

- Me parece un buen trato – Onodera enrojeció aún más, sonriente.

- Te amo, Ritsu.

- Yo también te amo, Masamune.

Ambos hombres dejaron transcurrir el tiempo, abrazados, sintiendo que no podía haber en el mundo nada mejor que tenerse el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><strong>COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

Hola a todos de nuevo.

Aquí me tenéis con el segundo capítulo de este fic. No tenía intención de terminarlo hoy, sino mañana, como os había prometido, pero la verdad es que lo llevaba en la cabeza desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y se moría por salir. Y más aún dada la maravillosa acogida que ha tenido el fic en facebook. No podeís imaginar lo infinitamente agradecida que me siento a todos los que estáis dándole una oportunidad, y a todos esos comentarios tan amables y llenos de ánimo que me habéis dejado.

Por cierto, y aunque pueda parecerlo, el fic no termina con este capítulo, ni mucho menos. Lo que sucede, es que mañana retomaré mi trabajo, después del puente festivo, y no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizarlo. Así que no quería dejaros con la angustia de saber qué le sucedería a Rit-chan, y cómo acabaría con Masamune. Objetivo conseguido, jeje.

Un abrazo muy fuerte a todos y hasta muy pronto, espero.

**Ginevre.**


End file.
